


Oops

by Seanbiggerstaffrox



Series: Twisted Thoughts [1]
Category: American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanbiggerstaffrox/pseuds/Seanbiggerstaffrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The clown promised to be entertaining and Dandy’s not disappointed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

The clown or ‘Twisty’, as Dandy’s dubbed him, seems surprised when he presses in behind him. The clown jumps, a motion that makes his suit puff up and his generous girth bounce. His ass wiggles and Dandy’s lips twitch ever so slightly. The young man’s hard, evidently so. He’s straining in his trousers and he’s not sure if it’s the result of pent up energy or if Twisty’s presence is stimulating enough to actually arouse Dandy. Few have proven up to the task, but Twisty has a way of defying Dandy’s expectations.

“I’m bored.” Dandy whines close to Twisty’s ear. The clown breathes heavily, a sign of annoyance as he turns his head ever so slightly to watch the young man in his periphery. “You know what I like most about your silence?” Dandy says thoughtfully. “You never say no. I do hate it when people say no. It’s so boring.” He says, grinding forward with just the smallest motion. Friction drags delightfully across his cock and he lets out a pleased rumble.

Twisty’s brows furrow and he releases an angry, confused huff of air. He seems to debate how to respond. Dandy moves again and the clown growls and turns, slamming the young man back against the wall in a flurry of motion.

Dandy lets out a pained noise, his face pinching from the force of the motion. He gasps afterwards, blinking up into Twisty’s furious expression. “For your sake, I hope you haven’t left any bruises. It does upset my mother so when I come home injured.”

Twisty glares into his face and Dandy tilts his head, a sudden thought striking him.

“Tell me, clown, are you a virgin?”

Twisty’s features tint pink around the edges and Dandy lets out a laugh.

“Oh, you are a never ending delight.” He says.

Twisty flinches back, releasing Dandy. He lets out a warning snarl before fleeing the room. Dandy wonders if he ought to go after him but he opts not to, straightening out his clothes instead and smirking to himself. He’ll get Twisty in the end. Dandy always gets his way.

He palms his cock lightly, giving himself a fraction of relief before releasing his hold. He composes himself before marching to the door. He’ll forego pleasuring himself right away. He’ll get his mother to have the servant draw up a bath and then he can take his time.

He thinks about Twisty’s lumbering figure and his mind twists with dark arousal. The things he could do to that clown…

“Mother!” Dandy says, putting that thought on hold to deal with his more pressing issue. “I want a bath. With bubbles!”

“Of course, dear.”

Dandy fills his bottle with champagne and waits impatiently.

“And I want to have it alone.” He adds.

“Oh but Dandy, you always let yourself get prune-y.” His mother admonishes. “And you know how much mommy loves to give her little Dandy a bath.”

“Mother!” Dandy whines. She really does make things so difficult.


End file.
